thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Pinochet In Sweden
'''Pinochet in Sweden '''is the pilot episode (UNAIRED) of Lost Tapes of Pinochet, a show on MTV. Pinochet goes to Sweden because he can't handle Angelito (his 1st appearance) not letting Pinochet's own kids watch Popeye on Chilevision (before this episode, Tevito has the rights to do this, but he was in Alaska at the time this occurred), but then Pinochet finds homophobes like Straw goat and Beppe. 84px-MTV logo 1957–1975.png|THE BARNEY & DREW PICKLES SHOW WILL NOT BE SEEN TONIGHT ON MTV SO WE MAY BRING YOU THE FOLLOWING SPECIAL PROGRAM........... PINOCHET IN SWEDEN. HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|FUCK! Barney Bunch Productions logo.jpg|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27evSVwjzzI Booingpeople.jpg B7FYQM9IYAEB4u0.jpg|U SUCK! 1970spinochet.jpg|hello. my name is augosto pinochet. im a daddy of 5 kids. my second oldest, first son, is named after myself. i've been married for 28 years (1943). EloryHatesMe.jpg|Me Elroy. I kill howdy doody. HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|Kiss my sweaty balls ya fat fuck. Booingpeople.jpg|WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BARNEY AND DREW PICKLES SHOW? THE EEDIOTS APPEARED IN IT 2 YEARS AGO AND DAVID BOWIE APPEARED IN AN EPISODE BY HIMSELF SHORTLY AFTERWARD 250px-Farfour.jpg|I killed them DrewPickles.gif|YOU LIAR! ITS 1971. HowdyDoodyVietnamWar.jpeg|Fuck. 1970spinochet.jpg|I HATE POKE EYE THE LONGSHOREMAN BECAUSE IT'S A RIP OFF. I'M NOT GOING TO BLUTO'S (BLUTO'S IS A BAR RUN BY TEVITO) BECAUSE PEOPLE WHO HATE ME ARE ALLOWED! Infobox-woodchuck.png|I hate d*gos 1970spinochet.jpg|wut did u jest say 2 meh? Infobox-woodchuck.png|It's an ethnic slur. Evil Barney.png|PINOCHET IS STOOPID. Infobox-woodchuck.png|i h8 all d*gos Stwingy.JPG|I hate Trixie because she is trying to date me! Bean Lazytown PBS.jpg|oops. wrong year! 1970spinochet.jpg|Why is that fat chipmunk insulting me? Swedishplane.jpg|pinochet, flight 666 to gavle, sweden is now boarding Infobox-woodchuck.png|GTFO, you stupid d*go. 612hours.jpg Strawgoat.jpg|Pinochet: OH NO! I WANT TO DESTROY IT BY SABOTAGING IT TO THE GROUND!!!!!!!! DrewPickles.gif|BURN IT! 1970spinochet.jpg|NO! I'M SABOTAGING IT INSTEAD strawgoatsabotaged.jpg DrewPickles.gif|S#########T! Old Kingston.jpg|Hey, guys. I'm back. DrewPickles.gif|Kingston! Why are you here in the first place? Old Kingston.jpg|Pyrocynical told me to be in this special program. DrewPickles.gif|Who? Pyrocynical.jpg|Me, Pyrocynical. BowserPortrait.png|Sweden sucks! Strawgoatsabotaged.jpg|Triggered. BowserPortrait.png|There's no Doctor Who. Tardis.jpg BowserPortrait.png|William Hartnell? Third Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I'm the new Doctor played by Jon Pertwee. BowserPortrait.png|And I thought you weren't real. Meanwhile.png 1970spinochet.jpg|I'M NOT GOING TO ISO PAJA. DrewPickles.gif|Doctor? Third Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Yes? 1970spinochet.jpg|I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO ISO PAJA JUST BECAUSE I SABOTAGED STRAW GOAT..... Strawgoatsabotaged.jpg|triggered 1970spinochet.jpg|How are you still alive? Third Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Me? 1970spinochet.jpg|I was talking to the Gävle goat, not you. Pwizel.JPG|I hate Gävle. Strawgoatsabotaged.jpg|triggered 250px-Farfour.jpg|STOP USING TRIGGERED. OKAY! Old Kingston.jpg|By the way, I'm here to help Pinochet. Elory-love-star.jpeg|Hi. Bomb this place, Farfour. 1970spinochet.jpg|Jackie chu, kill elory and turn her into sushi. JackieTwuCharacter.png|ok. Elory-love-star.jpeg|NO! PINCHET WORKS FOR THE ABB. SO DO I! Censor sign.png|Jackie kills Elory. HULK Elory.jpg|RAWR! 1970spinochet.jpg|FIRST OFF, THAT WAS SALVADOR ALENDE. SECOND, I'M A BB MEMBER. THIRD, JACKIE CHU ROX HULK Elory.jpg|shit. JackieTwuCharacter.png|i'm going to turn elory into sushi Evil Barney.png|White virgin? Scene Missing.PNG|jackie chu turns elory into sushi 1970spinochet.jpg|Thank you, Jackie. Chloe-sweet-apple.jpeg|Hi. :D JackieTwuCharacter.png|you're next bitch! Scene Missing.PNG|Jackie kills Chloe Sweet Apple and turns her into sushi. Daisy-beauty-diamond.jpeg|HELLO! JackieTwuCharacter.png|Another one. Scene Missing.PNG|Jackie kills Daisy Beauty Diamond. Gingerbreaddog.jpg|Snoopy? I hate that damn goat. Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|I hate how Elory looks like you. JackieTwuCharacter.png|Snoopy! Why are you here? Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|Stingy Kunt brought us here. Category:Lost Tapes of Pinochet Episodes Category:MTV Special Presentations